


I Was Busy Thinking ‘Bout

by moonbands



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A lot of talking, AU, Fluff, M/M, Mashton, i forgot how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbands/pseuds/moonbands
Summary: There he was, sitting across the street, the most beautiful boy Michael had ever seen.Aka Michael and Ashton meet at a bus stop and then a Little happens afterwards.(Not finished, but a somewhat full story.)





	I Was Busy Thinking ‘Bout

There he was, sitting across the street, the most beautiful boy Michael had ever seen. He had the sweetest curls that made him look so young, a light brown that glowed bronze under the yellow fluorescent lights. His glasses are at the very edge of his nose, haphazardly on the way to falling off. A few curls are delicately placed over his forehead, stringing into his closed eyelids. His arms are crossed as he slouches in his chair, his legs spread a further width apart than his shoulders. 

The boy’s head tilts forward, and he jerks it back up, sleepily opening his eyes and looking around the room, making eye contact with Michael. Michael watches as the boy sheepishly smiles at him. The boy shifts in his seat, sitting up straighter, and moves his gaze frontwards again.

Michael looks away, his own cheeks flushing as he realizes how long he’s been staring at the boy. He glances down at his tablet, where he notices he has lost the game that he was playing. Michael looks back up at the boy only to find that he’s already looking back at him, his glasses fixed on his face.

Michael fights the urge to look away again and blinks heavily, his own mouth forming into a close-lipped smile. The boy smiles again, a friendly smile, one that shows a beautiful set of teeth. Michael can’t help but widen his smile too, looking down at his lap again shyly.

Someone trips over Michael’s outstretched feet, and Michael very quickly apologizes, moving his feet closer to him and moving to the end of the bench he’s sat on. He looks at the time on his tablet, and he’s a little annoyed that his bus hasn’t arrived just yet. He can see the lights of the stores turning off down the street, and most of the light in the street is from lamps hanging over the concrete and the Christmas lights strung around the budding trees. It’s fairly warm, just a little cool breeze every now and then. He was hoping he could maybe get home soon to play some games in his bed.

When Michael looks back over to the boy, he realizes the boy is missing from his usual spot. He looks around for the curly hair, leaning past the person sitting next to him on the bench to see around them.

“Looking for someone?” The person asks, and Michael glances at them before doing a double take.

“Uh, no,” Michael breathily answers, his heart pounding in his chest as his cheeks flush. He hopes it’s dark enough out that the boy next to him can’t tell. Michael turns back around, shutting off his tablet. He looks again at the bus schedule sign next to him, one that he’s seen a thousand times and that hasn’t changed.

“What time is your bus supposed to be here?” The boy asks, looking right at Michael.

“Um, 8:30.” Michael shrugs.

“You know it’s, like, 9:15 right?” The boy mentions, swinging his arm around the back of the bench.

Michael sighs and nods. “I don’t know if it’s running late, or if it’s cancelled, or what.”

“Yeah,” the boy says.

Michael glances at him, then bites his lip. God, he’s really cute even up close. “Um, do you, like, ride the bus?”

“Uh, yeah. I work across the street, but I get off an hour earlier than my bus comes, and since it’s been warmer, I like sitting outside rather than being in my workplace, you know?”

“Yeah,” Michael affirms. He swings his leg back, scraping the bottom of his shoe against the sidewalk underneath the bench. He looks around, noticing even less people walking around than earlier. “Um, is your bus late too?”

“As a matter of fact, it’s around 20 minutes late. I wonder what’s going on?”

Michael doesn’t know the answer, so he doesn’t really say anything.

“How far away is your place?” The boy asks, and Michael looks up in the direction towards his apartment.

Michael smiles sheepishly as he realizes what he’s going to say, “Um, I could walk home from here, I didn’t really think about that.” The boy laughs sweetly, his hand brushing Michael’s shoulder where it lays against the bench. Michael feels the need to explain himself. “I started taking the bus when it was colder outside, and I didn’t really want to walk in the cold.”

“Understandable,” The boy assures. “My house is a few more minutes away than a walk, but I think I could do it if I really wanted to.”

“Where do you live then?” Michael asks before realizing that might be taken the wrong way.

The boy points his finger in the same direction as Michael’s place, and for a split moment Michael thinks that maybe he could walk this somewhat of a stranger home. “About three miles that way, which isn’t too far if I’m not walking.”

“I live that way too, closer though.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Michael looks down at his black tablet, running his finger over the side as the conversation lulls.

“Hey,” The boy says, clearing his throat. “Uh, what’s your name?”

“Michael,” Michael answers hesitantly, looking over at the boy sitting next to him.

“I’m Ashton,” The boy introduces. He puts his hand forward like an afterthought.

“Oh, uh,” Michael stutters, lifting his left hand before switching to his right hand, putting it in Ashton’s firm grasp. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” As their hands pull away, Michael notices Ashton’s thumb rubbing against the back of his hand roughly, almost a linger. “I’ve seen you here before.”

“Yeah, I’ve been going to the rental place recently. I’ve been playing a few games in my free time.” Michael explains, moving his left arm to sit on the arm rest of the bench.

“Hmm,” Ashton hums. “Any good ones?”

“Uh, yeah, Star Wars Battlefront? Destiny? I own most of the games I play, though.”

“Maybe you could show me some day.” The corners of Ashton’s mouth curve upwards, small dimples appearing in his cheeks. Michael laughs, looking away from Ashton as his palms seem to suddenly get sweaty.

Michael doesn’t know what to say, and he realizes that time has passed so quickly with Ashton, yet his goddamn bus is still not here.

“I’m sorry. Was that too forward?” Ashton asks, which makes Michael’s heart skip a beat.

“I, uh, didn’t think, um, no,” Michael stumbles over his words.

“I just think you’re really cute, and I’d like to get to know you,” Ashton says. His smile is nervous, his eyebrows furrowed and his dimples barely noticeable.

“Um, yeah,” Michael responds helpfully. “I mean, I think you’re . . . cute too.” Michael looks up at Ashton, his tiny smile growing bigger as he sees Ashton smiling widely back at him.

Ashton shakes his head as if breaking a trance, reaching into his back pocket. “Can I get your number?”

“Yeah.”

Ashton unlocks his phone and opens his messages, holding the phone out to Michael. Michael takes the phone in his hand and types in his number to the sending bar and sends himself a message, a, “Hi.” He hands the phone back over to Ashton.

Michael’s sweatpants pocket buzzes, signifying he got Ashton’s message. Michael looks around, noticing the only lights on down the street are coming from the uni campus bar. He hears screeching brakes coming from the other way, and he turns his head to see a bus turning the corner. He feels happy that his bus is finally here, but he doesn’t necessarily want to leave Ashton.

“That’s my bus,” Ashton says in surprise, and that’s when Michael looks up at the color scrolling across the screen over the windshield.

“Are you shitting me?”

 

Michael looks over at Ashton, who is leaning on the counter in the shop across the street, the end earpiece of his glasses held in between his lips as he reads a slip of paper in his hand. Michael clutches the flat box in his hands before looking both ways down the street and quickly crossing.

The bell in the doorway rings as Michael opens the door and walks inside, but Ashton doesn’t look up, focused on helping the customer at the counter. Michael steps to the side and looks around the shop, finding it’s filled with miscellaneous items that makes Michael think might be sold if a coffee shop were to sell merchandise.

He balances the box in one hand and picks up a magnet in his other, examining the rooster on it. It’s a few seconds later that he reads the caption, “Stop looking at my cock.” Michael lets out a laugh, and he feels the strongest urge to keep the magnet. Although, what the fuck? Why does he need it?

“I can help the next customer,” Ashton announces from the counter, and Michael turns around to see no one in line and Ashton staring right at him. He smiles sheepishly, moving towards the counter before remembering the magnet in his hand and going back to replace it.

Ashton is smirking at Michael as he comes back, leaning further over the counter, his glasses dangling from in between his fingers. “Hello, baby.” He taps a finger to his lips, his eyes glancing down to Michael’s.

Michael blushes but leans in quickly to give Ashton a peck. He hides his smile by turning his face into his shoulder.

“What did you bring me?” Ashton asks, looking at the box in Michael’s hands. Michael sets the edge of the pizza box in the counter.

“I was thinking we could have lunch together. Pepperoni?” Michael answers.

Ashton smiles sweetly, placing his glasses back over his nose. Michael can’t help a smile of his own at seeing Ashton’s dimples.

“I guess it’s break time,” Ashton says. He scrunches his finger at Michael as he moves from behind the counter, and Michael picks up the pizza and goes over to Ashton. Ashton slips his fingers into Michael’s furthest back pocket, laughing when Michael jumps a tiny bit.

Ashton guides them to the break room, which turns out is a long closet with a bunch of boxes filled with store items and a microwave on top of a mini refrigerator at the end. Ashton sits on the concrete ground, patting the space next to him. Michael crouches down and sits on the ground, placing the pizza box in between the two.

“Mmmm,” Ashton moans as he opens the pizza box, picking up a slice. Michael follows suit, not shy about stuffing his face in.

“You know,” Ashton starts with a mouthful, swallowing. “I knew as soon as I talked to you that I’d be the dominant one in our relationship.”

Michael chokes, coughing around the pizza in his mouth, swallowing when he can. His eyes are watery, and he is having trouble breathing. “What?” He breathes out.

Ashton gets up and goes over to the fridge, opening it and taking out two soda cans. He walks back over to Michael and hands him one, who eagerly opens it and gulps it down. “You know,” Ashton says as an explanation. “I tell you what to do, and you’re the shy and bashful one. Plus, I have bigger hands than you. I don’t know, I think that helps.”

“What the hell?” Michael laughs out, looking down at Ashton’s hands. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Ashton smirks at Michael, his eyes squinty like he finds Michael endearing. Michael hides behind his soda can, taking another sip. “Like, the person with the bigger hands in the relationship is more controlling, use the hands to guide the other, know what I’m saying?”

“I don’t know if you’re trying to be all metaphorical or not,” Michael accuses, narrowing his eyebrows as he looks at Ashton.

“Definitely both, metaphorical and literal.”

Michael scoffs, “I can be dominant!” He picks up another slice of pizza, licking his lips before he chews.

“I’m not saying you can’t be dominant,” Ashton assures. “I’m just saying I’m more dominant than you.”

“No . . . ” Michael argues, turning his body towards Ashton.

Ashton looks at Michael, meeting his gaze, seemingly calculating something in his head. He reaches for Michael’s pizza slice in his hand, taking it from him with a slight argument from Michael, and placing it down in the pizza box before moving the pizza box to the other side of him. Ashton moves closer to Michael, placing his hand on Michael’s shoulder, which Michael quickly relaxes into. Ashton leans in, pecking at Michael’s lips.

Michael moves in, kissing Ashton softly again. Ashton moves his other hand to Michael’s cheek, running his thumb over the stubble. He presses his lips against Michael’s, moving them apart and licking at Michael’s lips. Michael opens his mouth, and Ashton edges his tongue in, playfully dipping it against Michael’s. The kiss quickly becomes heated, and Ashton runs his hand through the hair at the side of Michael’s head, using his other hand to push Michael down onto the carpeted floor, climbing over him.

Ashton pulls away from Michael’s mouth, leaning down one more time for another peck before looking at Michael in the eyes. Michael’s cheeks are flushed, his hands gripping the bottom of Ashton’s shirt without him realizing. Ashton smiles down at Michael, and Michael can’t help but smile back.

“Don’t you see?” Ashton asks, moving his hand from the floor to Michael’s chin, running the pad of his thumb over Michael’s bottom lip.

Michael looks down in between them, realizing for the first time that Ashton had coerced him into this position. He huffs and glares up at Ashton. Ashton giggles and presses a kiss to Michael’s lips before sitting up on his knees, allowing Michael to also sit up again. Michael goes on to his knees and leans over to grab his discarded pizza slice.

Michael chokes as a hand slaps his butt cheek hard through his shorts, and God, he really tried, but he can’t help but lean into the hand as it stays there, and his cheeks flush at this weird predicament. Ashton lifts his hand, and Michael sits back down, making sure his ass is against the ground. He shoves his pizza slice in his mouth, not looking Ashton in the eye.

“Big hands,” Ashton comments before standing up from his position. “And that’s my break.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, when I say it’s not finished, I mean not finished. I started writing the next part to this, but I didn’t get to complete it. Yeah, it was gonna try to be smut. If I do end up writing the next part, it will be a second chapter, so follow my piece for an update!
> 
> Also the reason I am uploading this now unfinished is so that I will not feel too guilty in writing another chapter for my Hell fic ;)


End file.
